


Before Midnight

by Kinsdura



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinsdura/pseuds/Kinsdura
Summary: Vampire on a college campus, what's he gonna do? Or in other words, Chrollo just wants to go home when he meets a handsome stranger who holds him up...
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year but never posted it, so here it is now! Hope ya'll enjoy some top Kurapika energy ;)
> 
> Also based off of this picture my friend drew of Kurapika [here!](https://zzzzzztupid.tumblr.com/post/188726488544/its-draw-your-fav-as-a-vampire-day-right)

Maybe it was just him, or maybe it was the weather of the night that had Chrollo so on edge. He twirled his umbrella above him in nervous habit as he made his way back to his dorm.

It was an unknown and _very_ heavily guarded fact that Chrollo _hated_ scary stuff. Spiders were cute, webs were cool, and black was still definitely his favorite color, yes, but jump scares? Suspense movies? Gore, blood, and mutilation? Count him out. Maybe in another life he could stand that stuff, but not in this one. Not at college, and definitely not when all he was concerned about at the moment was passing his mid-terms and going to sleep before midnight for once.

And yeah, it sucked that his college campus was huge, but it also sucked that it was _creepy as shit_ at night. Especially since it was Halloween night, and people were making it a game to scare any poor student who was making their escape back from the library or dining hall after studying all night.

For once, he was glad that he had already established a reputation for being downright intimidating all year round enough to where no one had attempted their tricks on him.

_Yet._

A group of students dressed as plague doctors walked passed him in eerie silence, only giving a full group nod in unison at his presence. He nodded back with an easy smile, a huge contrast to the panic inside him as he continued to calculate how far his dorm was from him.

_Too far._

His pace quickened as soon as the group of students were gone, almost having him collide into another person. Well, he says _almost,_ but he most _definitely_ ran into this person, and the only reason they weren’t on the ground was because he was caught mid fall.

“Oh, sorry about that,” Chrollo began, righting himself as his feet met the ground again. “It was an honest mistake—”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Chrollo felt his whole body heat up as he looked up to meet the eyes of the most attractive person he’d ever seen in his entire life.

He didn’t look like a student, but he was too young to be any of the professors here (whom Chrollo had recently found out were all old people). His blond hair was cut just above his shoulders, the golden hue contrasting well with his tanned skin, and the nearby lamplight reflected off of an eye-catching ruby earring that dangled loosely from his ear. He was ethereally beautiful.

“Are you… okay? Hopefully you didn’t sustain too much damage from that,” the man said, and Chrollo had to blink back to reality. He now realized that the eyes of this person were the same color as the earring he wore. A deep, scarlet hue that felt like they held an infinite wisdom inside of them.

_Or maybe they were just contacts…_

“I’m good,” Chrollo managed to get out. “Fine even. Nice costume, by the way,” he said, gesturing to the other man’s cape with his umbrella as it flared behind him in the wind. The man gave a toothy grin, and Chrollo lost his breath when he saw pointy canines flash back at him.

_Ah, vampire._

“Thank you. By the way, you were acting a bit panicked when you ran into me. Are you, perhaps, in some kind of trouble?”

Chrollo felt his mouth gab uselessly for a second before he decided to nod.

“Yeah, sort of. I just want to get back to my dorm safely, is all. It’s late, cold, and rainy, and I kind of only want to sleep at this point.”

The man hummed at that, closing his eyes as he nodded sagely.

“I don't have much else to do tonight, so if that’s what you desire, I could always escort you back to your abode.”

Chrollo laughed a bit at the other man’s speech and demeanor, amused at how much he was trying to keep in character.

“That would be nice, thanks. What’s your name, by the way? I don’t think I’ve seen you on campus before.”

“I’m only here when I have to be,” he said vaguely with a smile, and then, as if it were an afterthought “and I’m Kurapika Kurta.”

“Ah, a commuter? That’s fair,” Chrollo said with a casual tone as he took up a spot next to Kurapika as they continued to walk, way too giddy that he was next to someone _so beautiful._

“And your name is?”

“Chrollo. Chrollo Lucifer.”

“With such a name, shouldn’t the night be yours? A place of belonging?”

Chrollo laughed, maybe too loudly as he adjusted his book bag on his back.

“Maybe so, but I’m too tired to use my name to its fullest effect on such a day.”

Kurapika gave him such an adoring look that it made Chrollo’s knees feel weak, and he had to force himself to keep walking straight. Now, Chrollo didn’t consider himself easy to woo, not by any measure. In fact, he had found himself the receiver of many Valentine’s gifts and heartfelt confessions over the years and he’d found no attractive persons from that. Even celebrities had no effect on him. He simply was just not interested and never got how only someone’s looks could be so captivating that one would fall in love on the spot and have butterflies in their stomach from a single encounter. But now he knew why, and now he realized that it was both a curse and a blessing to have these feelings.

It took way too long to get his dorm, and yet, it took no time at all to get there, as if they’d been walking faster than humanly possible to get there. Kurapika didn’t seem perturbed by this at all, stopping in front of the steps that lead up to his dorm with a bow towards him.

“Well, I do believe I’ve gotten you to your destination safely, yes?”

“Yes…” Chrollo said, feeling breathless all over again. Had he mentioned where he lived? He wasn’t sure anymore, but he didn’t care.

“Do you require anything else for the night?” Kurapika asked, genuine in his question, red eyes glinting as he did. And Chrollo had to laugh again, feeling happiness bubble up inside of him for some awful reason. _For some wonderful reason._

“No, I… I should be asking that question. How can _I_ repay _you?”_

Kurapika blinked, slightly taken aback at the sincerity radiating from Chrollo, and then he smiled, almost devious in nature.

“Hmm, I can think of a few things. Your blood, namely, but that is a _bit_ too much to ask for I think…”

Chrollo snorted out a laugh.

“Nah, I don’t think so. You can have some if you want,” Chrollo said, mostly in a joking manner, willing to go along with Kurapika’s character. “I make too much of it anyway.”

“Are you… sure? This isn’t a jest, is it?” Kurapika did look actually perplexed, as if his proposal had some serious nature to it, but Chrollo didn’t take it too much to heart. It was just a gimmick, right?

“Positive. Just don’t make it hurt though, okay?” he said with a laugh, and Kurapika gave a way-too-serious head nod at that.

And then Kurapika was gone, and then Chrollo wasn’t looking at the front steps to his dorm, but instead staring out from between rain slicked leaves and branches with his back pinned to the cold, wet bricks of a building. But there was also a slight warmth in front of him, one hand pressing against a shoulder and the other one gripping into his hair gently to pull his head to the side, exposing his neck.

_Oh, a_ real _vampire._

The revelation came with less fanfare than he imagined. He shivered as a gust of wind shook the bushes around them, and also vaguely realized that his bag and umbrella were gone.

“This won’t take long,” Kurapika’s voice whispered, and _oh no._ He was too close now, _way_ too close for Chrollo to possibly deny how much it really affected him. The blond’s breath had warmed the skin of his neck, right near his clavicle, and it’d made him shiver violently as the hairs all over his body raised up in response. He shouldn’t have been as hard as he was at that moment.

And then a sharp pain hit him, and as it faded, he was enveloped in warmth all over his skin and he could smell the scent of burning fire wood and jasmine surrounding them. It took all of Chrollo’s strength not to let his knees buckle and melt into the blond’s body, desperate to get friction where he knew he shouldn’t, _couldn’t._ It was like his body was purposefully being held in suspense, held that way to be primed for something _else._ He was ashamed to know he was excited to find out for _what._

The hand in his hair tightened a fraction, and he heard himself let out a quiet whimper, shortly followed by a sigh of content when its grip strengthened, tugging at the dark strands as if testing its power. Kurapika hummed at his neck at that, and he lost almost all his concentration in standing.

“How cute,” Kurapika murmured next to his ear now, having detached his fangs from his neck. “I wonder what else I can make you do.”

_Anything,_ Chrollo thought, his body hot and bothered at only just one bite. And for a brief moment, the thought scared him. If he were to be asked, he would probably do anything for the man in front of him, no questions asked and with zero hesitance. But then he wasn’t scared anymore, with an odd confidence in the idea that, if he were to lay his life bare before Kurapika, that the vampire would treat it tenderly and would give back equally in return.

So he let himself moan as Kurapika nipped at his ear, and then trailed kisses and nips down his throat and towards his chest, pulling aside his rain jacket and pushing down his sweater to reach at more skin, his free hand bunching up his shirt as a cold hand traveled up the back of his spine. It was so much more than he could’ve ever asked for, and he wasn’t sure what else he craved at that particular moment, but froze when he heard the voices of other students, coming back from studying or trick-or-treating or what have you.

He wanted to protest to what they were doing now, unsure how he’d ever be able to recover socially (and mentally) if everyone on campus were to know he’d been caught being ravished behind some bushes, but his lips were covered by Kurapika’s own then, swallowing his complaints and moans in a deliciously cruel manner. He could taste blood on Kurapika’s lips and tongue, the iron taste welcomed as he got notes of pumpkin and cinnamon from him as well. The hand on his back went south to squeeze at his ass, and he whined into the kiss then, trying his best to hold back his volume, but it seems that his reactions were all the vampire was looking for now.

The kiss was broken off with a slight nibble at Chrollo’s lower lip, and he could feel the cold air rushing into his lungs and throat as he gulped down breath after breath of it. He closed his eyes when he heard the students from earlier talking.

“Someone dropped their umbrella here,” one said, concern in their voice.

“Maybe the wind blew it here,” another commented casually.

“But how does that explain the bag?”

There was some murmuring as they debated what to do with the abandoned umbrella and book bag when Kurapika purred into his other ear, catching him by surprise, his eyes flashing open. A hitched breath left him as he did.

“I miss your voice Lucifer.” It was more seductive than Chrollo could’ve ever imagined his voice to sound like, the melody of it hitting deep, dulcet tones while sounding less like a suggestion and more like an instruction. _A command._ “Could you let me hear it again?”

Chrollo felt painfully hot then, pants uncomfortably tight as he suppressed a whine that threatened to leave his throat. A hand circled around to the front of him, rubbing up and down above his groin, and he had to openly pant to keep himself under control.

“I find it charming how you continue to fight, even with the promise of a reward. Right. Here,” Kurapika whispered against his neck, emphasizing his last word with a firm push against his straining cock, and Chrollo had to suck in a breath, stopping a frustrated grunt from coming out as well.

“Maybe they live at this dorm,” one student said just in time to cover up his sharp intake of air. “One of you lives here anyway, right? Let’s just go in and give this stuff to the RA at the desk.”

“Sounds like a better idea than mine!”

“You wanted to steal it.”

“So? That’s a perfectly valid response to seeing some cool stuff on the sidewalk!”

And as their voices faded away and disappeared into the building, Chrollo let go of the breath he’d been holding, a sigh of relief until Kurapika spoke again.

“Your pulse was beating so quickly,” he said, voice still seductive and full of velvet. Chrollo was struck by the precarious situation he was in. He didn’t know when his legs had spread to let Kurapika stand between them, their hips flushed together, and it made him feel dizzy at the knowledge of it. The hand in Chrollo’s hair released its stronghold grip to instead twirl its fingers between the wispy strands, chilled lips meeting with the exposed skin of his neck and moving them against him as he continued to talk. “And it tasted _so_ delicious… I could just. Suck. You. Dry.”

Chrollo moaned loudly then, the tension unbearable now as a leg was shoved underneath him, rubbing him in just the right way to make him squirm.

“Kurapika, please… please do…”

The blond stopped at that, as if weighing the pros and cons of that decision.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” he said eventually, teeth lightly scratching at the thin skin of his chest. Chrollo flinched at the sensation. “I could kill you.”

A stuttered breath left him, and it was so much harder to breathe now, so much harder to put his thoughts together, but he didn’t mind. For some reason he was insanely turned on, and he wasn’t going to give up on that feeling so easily. It was already so hard to come by, so having it now, and so intensely too… he saw now how people could get addicted to this.

“Anything then,” he whined, clenching his hands. He was surprised to find himself holding steadfastly onto Kurapika’s waist, fingers gripping onto smooth leather there. “Just give me _something_ … please…”

He felt the vampire curse in a language he didn’t know against his neck, nose nuzzling deep into his hairline as _his_ breath finally stuttered.

“Don’t tempt me like that,” he hissed, letting his fangs drag at his neck despite his words. Chrollo whimpered far more pathetically than he would ever admit, making Kurapika hiss again. “Dammit, you _fool.”_

The vampire fisted a handful of Chrollo’s hair and tugged at it almost painfully as he let his other hand pull them flushed together, making their hardened members rub against each other through their clothes, sending sparks of tingling electricity down Chrollo’s spine.

Then, with a stuttering breath, he managed to get in a quip.

_“Your_ fool.”

Kurapika growled against his neck, making Chrollo’s toes curl and his body’s hairs stand on end. There was a fumbling movement between them before a rush of cold, fresh air greeted his hard member, having him gasp at the feeling. Kurapika gave a rumbly chuckle at that, smiling into his neck.

“If that’s how you wanna play, then so be it.”

And then suddenly he felt Kurapika’s length next to his, warming him up a bit when a slicked, gloved hand enveloped both of them, moving slowly and languidly at first, the worn leather texture exciting him so much more than he would’ve initially thought. And then it quickened, almost impatiently as a bell tolled to twelve; a two minute warning bell before it turned midnight.

Kurapika’s hand slipped a few times, being a bit too small to hold both of them in one hand, but when it did it always rubbed against Chrollo’s tip, having him shudder out breaths and small noises he never knew he was capable of making. His reactions only seemed to spur Kurapika on, leading to the vampire to bury his head into the crook of his neck, lightly panting there as he varied his grip in his rapid strokes, making them both slowly lose their hold on their sanity.

“Kurapika,” Chrollo began with little breath, not paying half his mind to what he was saying. “Do it.”

The vampire shook his head, only barely holding himself back as Chrollo felt fangs scrape where they’d been bitten before. His hand slipped again, causing them both to shudder. When his hand came back to their lengths, Chrollo put his hand on top of it to stop it momentarily, holding them at a standstill.

_“Please,”_ he basically begged, needy with want and body trembling in restraint, so badly wanting the friction on them to continue, but he held his ground. Kurapika groaned and muttered something in the same language he couldn’t understand earlier, clutching at Chrollo’s hair then and pulling his head back roughly. Chrollo groaned at that, enjoying the rough handling a little _too_ much.

“As you wish,” Kurapika whispered before he bit down into his neck again, the pain going almost unfelt this time around as wave after wave of pleasure wracked through his body. It felt different this time, for some reason, but he wasn’t able to pinpoint why when Kurapika started up the quick paced rhythm he had set before.

He was panting again, opened mouth spilling out one embarrassing noise after another as he tried to keep his voice down unsuccessfully. He felt himself getting close now, and he was sure Kurapika was the same way, pushing closer and closer to Chrollo to keep himself grounded and balanced.

And then Kurapika’s hand slipped again, but this time it wasn’t an accident. His thumb forcefully rubbed over both of their tips, causing one last shudder before Chrollo felt his body wracked with heat and pleasure as he felt himself come, Kurapika’s name on his tongue as his release came. Mere seconds after, Kurapika came as well, releasing his fangs from Chrollo as he leaned into him, resting his head against his shoulder with no more intentions of biting into it.

Chrollo felt his hand absentmindedly come up and run his fingers through the vampire’s hair, and it seemed that either the blond didn’t care or was too exhausted to appreciate it fully. Either way, Kurapika nuzzled more into his touch, and Chrollo let out a breathy chuckle, not sure why he found it so amusing.

“It’s past midnight,” Kurapika said, and Chrollo cocked his head to the side, wondering what he was getting at.

“And?”

“...You said you wished to ‘sleep before midnight for once’ earlier,” Kurapika said, half embarrassed as he pulled away. There was a smear of his blood on the man’s chin and lips, and somehow even that looked sexy on the vampire before him. “I… am sorry I prevented you from fulfilling your goal.”

Chrollo huffed out a laugh.

“Are you kidding? I’ve never– I– it was… worth it. Thank you,” Chrollo said, and he was surprised to feel a heat at his cheeks. He was smiling too, he realized, and _oh man,_ _goddammit,_ he really _did_ love this stupidly gorgeous vampire didn’t he?

Kurapika smiled back, and he felt his heart leap into his throat.

_God he’s so pretty._

“I’m glad,” he said, backing away from Chrollo now, a lamp post nearby flickering as he approached its proximity. “You can walk to your dorm from here, yes?”

“Yes, I should be able to… will I—” Chrollo took a step forward, then retreated back to the bushes, realizing he was still exposed. Kurapika, he also realized at the same time, had already cleaned himself up to look presentable. _Lucky._ “Will we see each other again?”

Kurapika blinked at that, pausing in his tracks.

“Do you… want to meet again?”

_Yes!_ “Of course,” he said instead with as much calm as he could muster, fixing himself up. “My door is always open to you, if you ever want to visit.”

From the distance they were at, it was hard to tell, but Chrollo could’ve swore he saw a dark blush spread across the vampire’s face, eyes wide and lighting up in such a wonderful way that Chrollo was tempted to say “fuck it” to his midterms and run away with this handsome bastard, but he restrained himself.

“I… would like that very much, Mr. Lucifer.”

“Just Chrollo,” he corrected with a laugh, and Kurapika gave a warm smile.

“Of course. Have a good night, Chrollo,” he said with a bow.

The lights nearby flickered off then, leaving Chrollo blind in the night until they came back on, only to reveal just a sidewalk with fallen leaves on it leading up to his dorm. He gave out a steadying breath, rubbing a hand at his neck. It was a little sore, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days probably.

With wobbly legs and a light head, he made it the rest of his way to the building and reclaimed his stuff from the RA at the front desk, finally feeling something other than perpetual dread and fear for the rest of the semester. It was something akin to feeling alive, dare he say _happy_. And he was fine with that, and for once in his life, was able to fall asleep as soon as he went to bed.


End file.
